


《下滴的春幕 | 细语轻声 番外》

by mangdaoshi



Category: NineBraids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi
Summary: warning：M-preg





	《下滴的春幕 | 细语轻声 番外》

**Author's Note:**

> warning：M-preg

-  
洗完澡后，他会站在镜子面前打量自己。这种打量是长久的，充满凝视意味，不够干燥的手指在镜子中间抹出潦草几撇，他于是看见一双眼睛，接着是额头，嘴唇，潮湿歪斜的头发和耳垂，五官显露的顺序颠倒，全看他的手掌乐意和镜子上哪片雾气接触。除了形体，他几乎没怎么变，鼻是鼻，眼是眼，擦不掉的水痕使镜像扭曲了些，细长的脖子中间折了一道，被热意熏蒸太久的皮肤泛出薄红，锁骨下陷，但锁骨往下的地方每一次对着镜子照观都是不同的。  
   
他开始长了些肉，不仅仅在双颊上，至少九郎握着他的手臂不再觉得那么膈人。胸前开始变得柔软，两点红色缀在微微起伏的地方，再向下是隆起的小腹，还不是那么明显，只有从侧面才能发觉他的线条开始有了波澜。脐窝那里一丛浅浅的毛发延伸，性器垂挂，身后是一片长久不安宁的泥泞。  
   
张云雷抹了一把湿头发，把自己套进足够宽松的干燥衣物里。浴室里的镜子很快又被雾气爬满，里面的事物变得影影绰绰，灯光明亮但不刺眼，没散尽的最后一点暖气趴在他脊椎的阴影里，使他鲜活而又带点温度。  
   
   
冬天时候什刹海公园结了冰，他们两个带着口罩裹得严严实实去过一次。本来九郎说太冷就别出门了，他们那时候都不知道肚子里的动静，张云雷闲在家不知道从哪里翻出一个带绒球的毛线帽，往自己头上一戴，茜色混着橘黄，织物独特的柔软视觉感包裹着他，他眨眨眼睛，好像完全没听到九郎的建议，只是问他，我可爱吗？说啊。杨九郎一个完整的妥协的词还没说完，毛线帽就塞到了他头上，那个绒球垂到他眼前，搔得鼻子尖痒痒，张云雷一拨，小球在他眼前荡来荡去，走，去滑冰。  
   
于是在刀片似的寒风里，两个人出门了。没站冰面上之前杨九郎冷得浑身哆嗦，被迫戴着那顶鲜艳的帽子保护光溜溜的头皮，他看着什刹海路边光秃秃的树有点同情，不知道是同情自己还是同情那些树。出门十指紧扣已经变成习惯性动作，无论是踩在地上还是踩在冰上，张云雷一点没听他冬天不能里面穿一件外面套羽绒服就凑合完事的唠叨，他掌心热，没带手套，于是杨九郎被逼着也不能套手套，站在冰面上面对面手拉手，踉踉跄跄想往中心去，却总在边上打转。  
   
手攥一会儿就全黏着汗，张云雷埋怨他不会控制方向，这么半天走的还不如摔一跤来得远。头上那个绒线球荡荡悠悠，有点愤懑，杨九郎就差求着人别瞎来，张云雷一只汗湿的手趁机会贴到他脸颊上，贴着还不够，又往脖子里钻。他脸浸在风里冷冰冰的，颈上却热，潮湿的手掌拢着由冷变热的肉，指甲故意戳一下凸起的喉结，还没继续作怪，杨九郎一把把人的手从自己这里拎出来，警告人别捣乱。张云雷笑得眼睛弯弯，呼出的乳白色气体扑在杨九郎脸上，什么都看不清了。  
   
后来还是摔了跤，摔成一团，不怎么疼，两个人对着笑，鼻腔里是糖炒栗子味和甜腻腻的酒气。毛线帽落在地上滑行出好远，冰面冷白一片，红色帽子像颗小火种一样窜出去，周围滑冰的人打个弯拐过去，张云雷笑半天还没缓过来，他搡杨九郎一下，你快捡你那帽子去。  
   
杨九郎脑门上都是汗，帽子没了头上飘白气，跟刚出炉的包子似的。张云雷更笑得不行，站都站不起来，杨九郎勉勉强强爬起来从众多的腿间折腾过去捞毛线帽，回来时张云雷还坐在地上，杨九郎拿绒线球在他脸上胡乱搓了一通。  
   
笑什么笑，起来。  
   
说是滑冰，其实就是两人抱一块儿转圈，谁也不撒手，臂膀相互箍得紧紧的。张云雷转着转着仰头看天，灰蒙蒙像一条倒悬的河，河也在转，云是卵石，是浪，他把自己的世界转成两个人抱在一起那么大，风从嘴巴里脖子里灌进去，一点也不冷。转完了没等人松开手，他凑过去迅速啄一下九郎脸颊，谁都看不见，趁着人没反应过来先倒着滑走了，脸上挂着狡黠的笑。绒球垂在杨九郎脸边，像巨大的酡红，他拿着绒球蹭蹭刚刚被亲了的地方，眼前是结了冰的什刹海和一抹鲜艳的光明。  
   
   
回去张云雷就发了烧，躲在暖气里捱过了冬天最后一场寒潮。春天到来之前，他开始呕吐，从医院回来拉开羽绒服拉链，两个人倒在沙发上，张云雷抚平肚子上衣服的褶儿，想起最危急的问题是烟不能抽了。于是呼啦啦掀了抽屉，烟盒全倒进垃圾袋里打上结丢出门外，杨九郎看着他决绝的样子想笑又不敢笑，余光瞥到窗外一层生涩的青，漫长的春日终于到了。  
   
孕期情热是第一道坎儿，他整个春天都好像在缓慢地发情，时轻时重。最初意识到这个问题是因为视觉上的微妙渴求，Omega开始注意到一些以往忽略的细节，比如说，杨九郎的手。他拧开瓶盖的动作，握着手机的动作，甚至双手只是正常的垂在身侧，修长的五指探出袖口，指甲洁净，骨节并不分明，而显得相对柔和，皮肤白，透过灯光看像某种能折出角度的玉一样。  
   
他在放一个长假，初春夜里缱绻的风还不消停，他照例陪着九郎看球，深究起来也不知道谁陪谁。他不关注屏幕里的小人踢球踢得好不好，视线全部落在杨九郎一会儿攥起一会儿又放松的手上，五指近在咫尺，他没意识到自己咽了下口水，只觉得晕眩，热意上头，俯身勾勾缠缠拉起那双手就往嘴里含。他不会更多的撩拨动作了，最开始就用的这一招，往后次次屡试不爽。杨九郎看球看的好好的突然手指被含住，吓了一跳，空气里的信息素漂浮着逐渐浓郁起来，转播中一脚射门，张云雷看他没反应，手就缠住人脖子，恨不得挂在人身上，球打在门框上偏离着飞出去老远，背景一片嘘声，张云雷分开腿贴着人把他视线全部占满，催促着，关了关了。  
   
遥控器刚按下就被膝盖故意踢出去，骨碌骨碌滚到沙发下面，沙发吱呀吱呀地动，水染湿了一片。  
   
沙发变成一个固定的地点，吹进整个屋子的不仅是春日的晚风，还有甘甜的信息素。发情正式开始，没有仪式，不用等待，他每一刻都是湿漉漉的，并不算烦恼地被困在家里，行走，坐卧，把身体里的水分拧出来。张云雷在凉意未散的室内穿得单薄，捞起衣服就能触碰到温热腻滑的肉，下面本来应该光着两条腿，可在九郎摸到一大片鸡皮疙瘩的时候还是逼着他把睡裤穿好，什么都不必着急。  
   
小区里有几只野猫也在发情，夜里叫起来像婴儿哭泣，呜咽绵长，此起彼伏的叫春声被春风揉碎了送进没关好的窗户里。那时气温回暖了很多，躺在地板上也不会着凉，偶尔是在地板，多数靠着沙发也行，Omega潮湿的内里更像缠绵悱恻的第一场雨，按住腰面朝下的姿势证明他们都醉在春风里了，不知道围墙上哪两只猫也在交媾，耳膜被喊得发腻，眼睛也蘸了蜜糖一样黏住了。快意逼得张云雷呼吸不畅，边轻声叫喊边流眼泪，泪水不多，恰好润湿眼角的程度，腰眼酸疼是真的，可怎么都渴求不够，思绪糊涂时想着让人再深些，呻吟拔成细丝，腿边打滑，跪也跪不住，小腿颤颤巍巍地痉挛抗议，比外面那只母猫似乎还要狼狈些。  
   
杨九郎时不时会试探他额头的温度，他总把情热当成发烧，关心则乱，每当一次结束摸到满手的汗才证明他没有生病，只是蒸在发情的笼屉里没有出来。他吐了那么几次又恢复正常，原本的打算是多吃坚果类，放弃夜宵，杨九郎还进过厨房想杀一尾新鲜的鱼。银灰鳞片溅在水池里，手指钻进粉红的鱼腥气味，指甲缝里积着血丝，一锅清汤逐渐炖成乳白色。杨九郎抬着手腕看表掐准时间，围裙还系在身上，身后来一人就把围裙解了，手指从裤腰里摸进去，发情的人贴住他的后背，一点也不想下来，硬是把他压在水池边慢慢抚摸，灌了他满鼻子甜酒，过于缠人，仿佛知道他左耳敏感一点就对着那儿喊“九郎”。  
   
最后的结果是冰箱的门太硬了，鱼汤炖了个半干，嘶嘶冒着白烟。  
   
   
中间有一段时间情热的冲击不至于太强烈，张云雷处在一种低烧状态里，杨九郎还能赶园子的演出。他们出了门才知道气温居然已经回暖这么多了，温风拂在脸上带着略微的痒意，开衫穿在身上都嫌热，尽管平躺着才能勉强看出腹部的形状，但张云雷一直没有脱掉。他在后台等九郎等了一会儿，最后还剩一点的时候他出现在侧台口，台上灯光明亮，他浸没在阴影里像个观众一样看杨九郎演出，袖子撸到手臂上面，倚着墙壁静静听他说，抿着嘴悄悄地笑。  
   
台下喝茶倒水，嗑瓜子起哄，喧嚣热闹，回了后台倒是安静。这是午场结束，其他人说是今天凑着吃一顿晚饭，晚场前赶回来，知道他们俩要回家，特意早早地走了。杨九郎回后台换衣服，边换边问张云雷晚上想吃什么，好不容易能出来一回。张云雷不吭声，杨九郎换了衣服挑他下巴，脸抬起来眼圈憋着红，小声说“发情了”，声音低到像小小叹息，带点鼻音，又像是意识之外的撒娇。张云雷使着最后一点力气把人拉着坐下，抬腿就要骑上去，嘴唇还没落下就被捂住了。  
   
诶诶诶等会儿，有监控，咱们还是回去……  
   
张云雷咬了一下他的手，喘了几口气，随手抄起不知道是谁脱下的大褂起身，个子高就是好，踮一踮脚能够到摄像头，大褂一挡，什么都看不见了。他推着杨九郎的肩膀把人压住，坐到身上，额头抵着额头蹭，这样行么？已经是不行也得行的地步了，谁都不说话，但又好像亲密无间，默契十足。张云雷很会熟练地把手指含湿，裤子只拉下一点就能蹭着进去缓慢把自己撑开。前面都是自己的事，后面就只剩趴伏在Alpha的肩膀上揉人衣服，低声的喘息被布料吸收，水声稍微大了一点，自己压着人也能动几下，握着腰被上下缓缓逼出喟叹。最后还是一口咬在了九郎脖子上，登时浮出一块红，他情热无力，力道都是软的，又从鼻腔里轻哼一声，推着Alpha的肩膀摇摇晃晃站起来。  
   
   
情热期拉得太长谁都受不了，张云雷不能熟练控制孕期与发情的平衡，常常烧得理智零散，眼神是渴求的雾，他变成风暴眼的平静，却在身边掀起巨澜。腿根磨腿根，手肘抵手肘，嗓音沉而柔和，话不是好话，带着求欢意味的语句开始被逐步使用，春风不卷窗帘，室内就永远是暗的，罩着情迷的低影。自从后台那次他就尽量避免外出，理由并不是不可控的情热，而是哪次被按在墙壁上隔天腿疼得走路都不利索，逐步升温的天气也不允许他露出更多带吻痕的细瘦手腕。  
   
街上开始飘柳絮了，他从窗户里看到，那些雪白的种子把春天纠缠起来彻底变成一个走不出的迷宫。张云雷挂在沙发上荡着腿，没有消停太久就拿脚趾磨人肚脐，果不其然被握住了脚腕，他眼睛边的湿痕还没擦去，乖乖收了腿，安安份份待着捣鼓自己已经过长的刘海。  
   
杨九郎半梦半醒间觉得春天有一半落在张云雷身上了，他嗅着那点甜酒味道入梦然后醒来，陪他折腾，陪他化作柳絮一样纠缠不息的东西。他不知道的是张云雷偷藏了一盒烟，但是从来不抽，要让他短期戒断过于困难，他在夜里自己偷偷钻到阳台上，边吹风边嗅烟的味道，也会嗅自己手指间残余的烟草气味。他这时候很清醒，不再单单是一个想和Alpha拴在一起的Omega，不是被施与者，他只是站在那儿，小腹如山峦，黑暗里春风从身侧穿过，夜晚低矮惬意而无边无际。  
   
他也不喝酒了，顶多让杨九郎喝一点自己去别人口腔里夺，方式过于笨拙，最后常是在对方信息素的入侵里湿得一塌糊涂。  
   
那时他觉得自己肚子里有一个月亮，九郎不知他这个比喻，进去的时候故意压住腹部，他一下子就哭了，想求饶，全身软着话也说不出。然后Omega被翻过来，肚子藏也藏不住，乳尖随着身体的变化胀大一圈，肋边有了肉，不再全是摸着让人发冷的骨头。其实变的最多的是臀上，不再是薄薄一块，打着能出响声，但九郎并不敢用劲，他碰一下，那里就像被狠狠掌掴过一样红出一片，两团臀肉被抓着滑不丢手，可怜又无奈。杨九郎分寸把握得很好，一次没有进过生殖腔，甚至张云雷自己打开了，神志不清的时候求着他进去，他揩揩人脸上控住不住的泪水和额角的汗，开玩笑一样在他耳边说，再捅着孩子。  
   
Omega前液濡湿了自己，耳朵比嘴巴更诚实地红了，张云雷还陷在黏连的思绪与情热中间辗转，Alpha故意退出来射在他隆起的小腹上，手指抹开液体，肚皮上画了三个圈，解释说是三块石头。张云雷喘着不想理幼稚的恶作剧，只是蹭着努力往后退些，徒劳地期望躲开捉弄。  
   
   
春日渐去，汗越流越多，情事气味一直平缓而不平息。张云雷某天在茶几上看到一盒糖，戒烟用的，太难吃了，不高兴费唇舌控诉直接咬一半塞杨九郎嘴里，舌头推着硬让人咽了。杨九郎也觉得太不好吃，想着白浪费钱了，但下次接吻时又从Omega嘴里尝出了戒烟糖的味道，分不出心神去想，张云雷碾他上颚，意思是专心点。  
   
一件事做千百遍就没了趣味，后来说话成了趣味，缠在一起也没忘记相互埋汰。九郎故意捂着他的嘴不让出声，一个原因是他放开了叫邻居得投诉，幸好张云雷脸皮薄，不敢扯着嗓子喊，真叫起来也是宛转，嗓子勾神，绵如乱丝，时高时低，听得人耳朵发痒。杨九郎不让他喊，总得告诉他一句“我光听这声儿就能交代了”，张云雷委委屈屈把人留住，慢慢扑火，压着喉咙不再出什么声，全是哽咽。  
   
还有一个原因是两个人太熟悉怎么对活儿，做也不好好做，进到一半张云雷说自己渴了想喝水，他实在流多了汗，脸颊发红，杨九郎撑着手臂盯着他的眼睛，进退为难。张云雷扑哧一下笑了，杨九郎也忍不住，两个人笑出一团，情热变成酥麻的不值一提的电流。杨九郎拍一下人屁股，故作严肃地说，再笑笑软了。张云雷还是笑，拉着腔求他，我真的渴了。  
   
别人都在后台对词，也就咱俩头一个在床上对。  
   
谁跟你对词。  
 

最后一点春天过去被张云雷觉察出来是照进来的日头落在皮肤上太烫了，他的热意正缓缓退潮，照镜子能看见面前鼓起的弧度。杨九郎嘴里开始念叨着夏天，他们穿好衣服出门，张云雷跨出门槛时犹豫了一下，他突然面对整个消失的春天手足无措，九郎搂了他一把，以为他站不动了。张云雷回过神把门关好，催促着快点下楼，一个巢穴在他们身后暂时关闭起来。  
   
冬天去什刹海滑冰那次，休息时杨九郎问他真要这么玩儿到夏天还能摸去颐和园后面的湖上划船，只是当时柳树还没发呢，为时尚早。现在一点算不得早，漫长春日就这么颠来倒去过完了，但划船可能得拖到明年。


End file.
